In recent years, a system has become common in which a camera is installed in a vehicle to capture and display an image of the surroundings of the vehicle that are likely to be blind spots for a driver.
Particularly, the following system is also recently put to use. In the system, multiple cameras are installed in a vehicle. The system performs coordinate conversion to generate bird's eye view images that are as if the vehicle is overlooked from directly above. Furthermore, the system synthesizes the generated bird's eye view images and thereby displays an image of a 360° view of the surroundings of the vehicle.
Among such systems, for example, an invention is proposed in which the positions of seams of bird's eye view images are set based on the behavior of a vehicle when the images are to be synthesized (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-036668